Jafar
Jafar Muhijhuno is an evil sorcerer turned Genie from the world of Agrabah, and is allied to the Friends on the Other Side as a founding member of their Inner Circle of villains. Biography Like Ursula and Facilier, he obtained his powers through the Friends. Once he seized Agrabah, he planned to harvest the souls of the people to pay his debts. He hadn't gotten very far before we see him. All his magic came through his staff, and a lot of it was more flash than substance. His desire to find the lamp and become a sorcerer (and, later, a genie) was because he feared the Friends turning on him and wanted insurance. They might be responsible for Iago gaining speech (as evidenced by Jafar's line in the sequel "If it weren't for me you'd still be in a cage at the bazaar squawking 'Polly want a cracker!'"). Fortunately, when he became a genie, he was destroyed ironically by his his formerly loyal pet, Iago. By that time, however, he was powerful enough to make the Inner Circle as Chernabog knew that his forces could use a genie on his side after banishing/killing all the others. Despite this, he was still bonded to his Lamp, limiting his power - the lamp was stolen by Aladdin and given to Mickey Mouse, who locked it up inside the House of Mouse. Though he was still bound to his lamp, which was stolen Jafar now serves the team as The Starscream, always plotting to overthrow Maleficent and the Horned King and replace them as leader of the Inner Circle. Other info on him *In frequent years, Jafar has acted as one of Chernabog's main spies in the House of Mouse. One of Jafar's most devious schemes was his manipulation of one of the High Council Agents, Donald Duck, in order to gain back possession of his lamp: when he learned he was found out, he quickly used his back-up plan of saying his plan was to get an actual lamp, looking like a big ham to lull Mickey into a false sense of security and avoid getting kicked out. His restoration of the House of Mouse was due to him being tricked by the mouse. He finally ended up getting outright banned from the club, the first agent to do so, upon attempting to take over the House of Mouse takeover as a distraction so that Chernabog could begin an invasion with a large amount of High Council agents out of the way. *Unfortunately, Mickey kicked Jafar out of the club while he was trapped in his lamp - a fellow agent, Hades, found the lamp and used Jafar to help him locate Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. After his defeat here, Jafar was freed from the lamp by Chernabog as his bonding to the lamp was finally eradicated - allowing the maniacal sorcerer full access to his phenomenal cosmic powers... *When Iago reformed from The Dark Side, the High Council saw it fit to let him join them on probation. *His counterpart Rasputin in the Non Disney Multiverse is very similar to him, they're both sorcerers, they're both men of vengeance, they're both political advidors and they're both members of the inner cirlce. [[Category:Villains] Category:Inner Circle Category:Deceased Characters